Warriors-The Light
by UnifiedIAD
Summary: Many moons after, A Vision of Shadows, Skyclan is among the clans in their rightful place. A mysterious sickness has destroyed the clans, leaving barely any cats to uphold the code, allowing some... traitors to run free. "The sun with rise, casting light over the lake." (This story is also on my Quotev, /UnifiedInsanity )


p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Georgia; color: #333333; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"The dark tabby tom relaxed next to the pool of stars, his amber eyes gazing over his clanmates. Starclan, as comforting it was to see his old clanmates, they all joined him all too soon. With a nod of sadness he stood and made his way over to his most trusted clanmates, the ginger tom that came before him, and the once blind gray tabby./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Georgia; color: #333333; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;""Why did you call this meeting, Bramblestar? I'd rather get back to sharing tongues with my littermates." The cynical, Jayfeather mumbled./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Georgia; color: #333333; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;""You know why, we need to discuss the current prophecy."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Georgia; color: #333333; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;""I suppose we should, since the light has been born." Firestar cuffed his grandson's ear, turning back to, Bramblestar./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Georgia; color: #333333; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;""We don't know if they actually are the light, the only evidence is their name, Lightkit." Jayfeather argued, as a fading white tom approached./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Georgia; color: #333333; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;""Fire will save the clan. This prophecy could be like Firestar's one of the only prophecies that acknowledged the prophesied cat." The white tom meowed, making his way over to the pool./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Georgia; color: #333333; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;""That could be true, Whitestorm; but, we still need to be sceptical." The gray tabby replied./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Georgia; color: #333333; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"They paused deep in thought, reflecting on everything that happened in the recent moons, as a new cat approached./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Georgia; color: #333333; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;""I thought Thunderclan cats were always sure." The silver tabby purred, her green eyes gleaming./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Georgia; color: #333333; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;""Echosong, I haven't seen you in forever." Firestar purred, even though he had seen her a moon ago. Jayfeather snickered./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Georgia; color: #333333; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;""You saw me last moon." Echosong purred in amusement. "Well, what about the current leaders, do you think they play a part in the prophecy?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Georgia; color: #333333; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;""Yellowstar, Crowstar, Whitestar, Pebblestar and Mothstar. All great leaders who held what's left of their clan together after the sickness nearly killed the clans forever." Bramblestar purred, proud of the new generation. Whitestorm nodded in agreement./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Georgia; color: #333333; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"The cats looked around their home among the stars. "So many cats died before their time," Echosong sighed with sadness, "Now, the rest who survived aren't weak." The cats shared a sad quietness that seemed to cover Starclan, and will for a few more moons./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Georgia; color: #333333; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;""We have been talking about the light, but what about the darkness? We are even less sure of the darkness." Jayfather mumbled, grooming his pelt./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Georgia; color: #333333; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;""I'm sure, Lightkit is the one. We will just have to wait and see what the darkness is." Echosong countered Jayfeather's disbelief. Firestar nodded./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: Georgia; color: #333333; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;""The sun with rise, casting light over the lake."/em/span/p 


End file.
